Best Ever
by Irean Vamprate
Summary: This started out as a sonfic to Dear God, by Avenged Sevenfold and it turned into a lovely bit of fluff with some lemons in the mix. Ban/Kags Rated M for sexual content and some language.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR THE SONG DEAR GOD, BY AVENGED SEVENFOLD.**

**this was originaly going to be a song fic because its the song that gave me the story idea, but i got another idea and i think it works out ok. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I sighed and looked out the bus window. I had just proposed to my girlfriend of 5 years and the manager sent us on an impromptu tour around the U.S. That was about a month ago. She was so understanding too, fucking made me feel like the biggest ass ever. I sighed and picked up my guitar, playing some random tune that popped into my head, suddenly the words came to my head and I began singing.

When I was done with my song, I looked to the other band members and Jakotsu had tears in his eyes and was writing the lyrics down.

"What are you crying about!" Jak wiped away a tear and I rolled my eyes, its bad enough that he's gay, but does he have to act like a girl?

"I...We are sorry we took you away again. We know that you proposed the night we left. I know! This will be the new song for the concert next week! How about we send her some tickets and the-" I tuned the rest of it out at sending her tickets. The song was perfect, no doubt. But would she be there? Of course she would. I looked back at my lyrics and nodded, whispering.

"Yeah, I think that might do it." I turned back to the window and gazed at the clouds, seeing Kagome in them.

"Dear God." I said quietly, looking back at the crew.

"Thats the name of the song." they nodded and I settled in to get some rest before our gig tomorrow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I looked out of the stalls and saw the cattle being rounded up for branding. I looked to the sky and sighed, seeing Bankotsu in the clouds. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to see Sango staring at me with a sympathetic look in her eyes before returning to her work. I was so excited when Ban proposed to me, but his manager sprung a crazy schedule for his band and he couldn't say no.

I started to get a random song stuck in my head and I grabbed my notebook I kept nearby and started to write. Ban was always saying I should be their lyricist because of all the song ideas I get, but I like it here with my horses and dogs. I worked at a ranch and wrote songs for a hard rock band, how funny is that?

I finished the song and looked at the top...hmm, no name. I would have to think on that for a minute. I finished my work and saddled Artemis, before heading out. We sped up to a gallop and I raised my face to the sky and stared at the clouds again.

"Dear God" I whispered and continued riding until we were both out of frustrations to dwell on.

_One Week Later_

"Suikotsu, is she here?" I asked from the dressing room. I was putting on my eyeliner and looked to the door from the corner of my eye. He shook his head and I felt a tightness in my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed. _'Maybe she isn't coming, maybe she-'_ the thought was cut off by a hand on my shoulders and I looked at him through the mirror.

"She'll get here. I can guarantee it." I nodded and sighed again. Sui always knew what to say. I stood up strait and put on the fadora, grabbed my guitar and headed out. Jak was acting weird, gigglin and shit, but with his mood swings who fuckin knows what goes on with that dude. Actually Kagome would know. And there I go, thinking about her again. Jak glomped my back and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"This is going to be sooo great! Aren't you excited?" I nodded distantly, looking for my fiance'. Jak giggled and I glanced at him before shrugging. Usually he wasn't quite so...giddy I guess the word is, but its nothing that unusual, so I shrugged it off as him being gay. Thats the answer to everything he does. We walked out on stage and the whole auditorium screamed. I smirked and inwardly sighed in contentment. This is where it was, after Kagome, this was my life. I grabbed the mic and yelled out

"HOW ARE YOU THIS EVENING? BECAUSE _WE_, ARE READY TO GIVE YOU A SHOW YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!" the crowd roared and I grinned before setting the strap over my shoulder and beginning to play. After a few songs, I looked to Jak and he nodded, grinning like an idiot. _'What the hell is up with him today?' _I wondered and grabbed the mic again.

"So we have a new song to sing to you today, actually for those who didn't know. I am officially engaged to my one and only Kagome Higurashi." I heard thousands of awwws and some screaming they claimed me first. I chuckled into the mic, making the females scream.

"Anyways, I wrote this song for her, because the night I proposed, we had to come on tour. So I hope you enjoy it." I began playing, hoping she was somewhere in the crowd listening.

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love, purpose undefined_

_While I recall the words you spoke to me_

_Can't help but wish I was there_

_Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah._

The crowd was almost silent as I sang this song, I scanned the crowd, but never saw her, I had to force my tears not to come as I realized she probably wasn't coming.

_Dear god, the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around, _

_When I'm much to far away_

_We all need, that person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wished I'd stayed_

_Yes I'm lonely, and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again._

I opened my mouth to sing the next verse, when a feminine voice sang it for me._ 'I know that voice' _I thought and my mouth dropped open as Kagome walked onto stage, her makeup and hair done up and She was wearing a leather vest with tripp pants. I just stood in shock as her beautiful voice echoed through the stadium

_There's nothing here for you on this barren road_

_There's no one here while the city sleeps_

_And all the shops are closed_

_Can't help but think of the times I had with you_

_Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

She walked slowly towards me and stared into my eyes, hers shining with love as she sang the song I wrote for her, and I couldn't help wondering how she knew the words.

_Dear god, the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold him when I'm not around, _

_When he's much to far away_

_We all need, that person who can be true to you_

_But he left me when he found me_

_And now I wished he'd stayed_

_And I'm lonely, and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again._

I finally snapped out of my shock and I sang the rest of the song with her, looking to Jak who grinned mischeviously. 'At least I know why he was acting so weird. The guy cant keep a secret to save his life usually'

*ban

**both

-Kag

_-Some search, never finding a way_

_*Before long, they waste away_

_-I found you, something told me to stay_

_*I gave in, to selfish ways_

_-And now I miss someone to hold_

_**When hope begins to fade_

_-A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_*Miles away from those I love, purpose undefined_

_**Dear god, the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around, _

_When I'm much to far away_

_We all need, that person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wished I'd stayed_

_And I'm lonely, and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again._

She smiled and stepped back as we began to play the instrumentals and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She grinned and grabbed Jaks guitar from him and started play with me. I grinned and I wondered if you could die from happiness. She went up to me and we played our guitars next to each other until the song was over and she handed the guitar back to Jak as the crowd began to roar their approval.

I laughed and grabbed her waist, spinning her around and kissing her passionately in front of millions of people. When we broke apart she was panting and grinning.

"I'll see you when the concert is over." I nodded and let her go, she got almost off the stage when she screamed and held up the rocker sign, which the band laughed about and the crowd reciprocated. _'She really is one in a million'_ I thought as I shook my head and began to play our next song.

We made it through our songs and I was practically bouncing on my toes for it to be over. Jak took the mic and said to the crowd

"We thank you ladies and gentlmen for joining us on this very special night, but I do believe our singer over there has some business to attend to in his dressing room if you get my drift." I heard countless cat calls and laughs that I just nodded and winked, making the girls cry.

"We hope you had a good a time as we did, goodnight!" I walked off the stage calmly until we hit the curtain and I bolted, ignoring the laughs I got from the band.

I skidded down the hallway and ran into my dressing room just to have my jaw drop again. There were candles everywhere and blankets on the ground with Kagome on top of them. Her hair was down and flowed around her shoulders, she still had the leather vest on but the tripps were replaced with red lace panties. I could already feel my pants getting tight as she smiled sexually up at me. She got up and walked over to me, locking the door as she pinned me against it. She reached her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I missed you. You owe me sex for ditching me on your proposal night." I shuddered and brought her waist flush against mine, but she apparantly had other ideas, because she pulled away and began to unzip her vest. Catching her drift, I pulled off my hat, shirt and tank off, ripping off my pants. She pulled her panties off and stepped out of them, before coming back and pressing her body against mine. We both let out a sigh and I brought up her chin to give her a kiss. She opened her mouth instantly and I groaned into the kiss as she skimmed her nails over my back. She moaned as well when I began kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Ban hnngh please." she hardly ever begged, so I couldn't refuse the plea for more. I picked her up and layed down carefully on the blankets, my lips making their way down to her chest. I took a nipple into my mouth and hardened even more at the mewling sounds she gave off. She undid my braid before burying her hands in my hair, bringing me closer into her boobs. I smirked and brought another hand down between her legs, flicking her clit and groaning when she bucked and her thigh rubbed up against me. Her hands let my head go and went to my back, scratching her way up to my shoulders and I shuddered again.

I lifted my head to look at her face as I delved two fingers into her core, I smirked again and whispered against her lips

"Your so wet for me already, should we just skip the foreplay tonight?" she moaned and nodded before claiming my mouth again. Our tongues battled as I positioned myself and slipped in, making myself groan.

"NNNGH your so tight." she bucked into me and I panted harshly. I started at a slow pace, wanting to cherish every moment I had with her, after awhile though my little vixen got impatient and flipped us over, smiling sensually she said

"Now, I'm going to be in charge until you decide your going to fuck my brains out." and she rocked her hips, making me clutch the blankets under me. She lifted herself up and came down agonizingly slow, when she sheathed herself again, she rolled her hips and I moaned loudly.

"Hmmm, I like that sound. Lets see how loud we can get it ne?" She rocked back and slammed herself foreward, making me cry out. She went up and jerked herself down and I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled us over and breathed heavily.

"Fuck your brains out huh? I think I can oblige." I lifted her hips up and began a brutal pace, making us both cry out in ecstacy when she began to buck her hips back. Cries and moans filled the room as I made her come again and again. Soon though, I felt myself close and I bent over her, thrusting jerkily, wanting her to come one more time. She moaned as she grinned sultrily at me

"Cum for me." she sqeezed her walls around me and I saw white as I shuddered and pressed myself against her, jerking slightly as I came in spurts. I slumped and my face buried in her boobs, making her let out a breathless chuckle as she combed my hair with her hands.

"I love you Ban." I lifted my head and smiled softly at my one and only.

"I love you too, baby. I got a question though, how did you kn-" there was a knock at the door and I growled before yelling.

"WHAT!" I heard our manager snort and I rolled my eyes, but listened anyways.

"You got autographs to sign Bankotsu, and after that you have a press conference. I suggest you start getting ready." I groaned as I remembered.

"Fine, now leave!" I heard a huff and I looked apologetically at Kagome, who just smiled at me a bit sadly. She gave me a kiss and said quietly.

"It's ok, love. I gotta get back to the ranch anyways." I grunted and helped her up, watching as she got ready to leave. I opted for a quick shower and when I got back, she was waiting with her backpack ready. She kissed me passionatly and pulled back, tears in her eyes.

"Come home when you can ok?" I grabbed her waist and held her tightly against me as I nodded. She pulled away and smiled brightly before going to the door and leaving. I heard cat calls and whistles, Kagome's michevious laugh and Jak's squeal. _'Figures they'd work together'_ I sighed and got dressed in some loose jeans and a black shirt that Kags had given me for this tour. I went to grab my hat, deciding to leave my hair down, but stopped as I saw Kagome's notebook on the vanity. I picked it up and I saw the lyrics and on the top was written.

**Dear God**

5/10/2011

It was the same day I had come up with that song, I realized. I laughed at the pure unlikelyness and wiped my face before coming out and went to where we were doing autographs. The others gave me the same cat calls and whistles they gave Kags and I grinned shamelessly. I took my place next to Jak and nudged him.

"You give her those lyrics?" he shook his head and smiled softly.

"Nope, I called her to tell her about the concert and she said she had some really good lyrics to give me. When she read them, they sounded familiar, so I pulled out the paper and they were the same. Unreal right?" I grinned stupidly to myself and nodded, she just made it the best concert of my life.

"Yeah, goes to show that we were meant for each other ne?" Jak chuckled and nodded.

They let the fans loose and I spent the next few hours, signing my name and on occasion, my fiance's as well. After that we went to the press conference and we answered all the usual questions as well as when the big day was and shit like that. All in all, it was pretty normal for me and when I went to my hotel that night, I opened the door and froze in shock. There on the bed was a Schecter Synyster Custom Electric Guitar in green, sitting on my bed. I called in Jak and he ran in wondering where the fire was and he froze as well when he saw it.

"Damn, Ban. Who gave you that?" I looked at him bewildered.

"I thought it was from you or the band." he just shook his head and walked over. He grabbed a note I hadn't seen before and handed it to me. I opened it and a tear rolled down my face as I read.

**Love of my life, **

**I figured you would have to leave soon after, so I threatened your manager with decapitation to show me where you'd be staying. This guitar is your fiance' gift...or whatever you call it lol. Anyways it's yours. I wanted to tell you in person, but things were kinda hectic. Look on the back of your guitar. I love you and can't wait till I get you back.**

**Love, Kagome.**

I handed the note over to Jak and grabbed my guitar, flipping it over. I sobbed out a laugh at the ultrasound that was taped on it.

"What is it? She didn't give you the ring back did she?" I shook my head and showed him the back of the guitar. He squealed and glomped me.

"LITTLE BANS AND KAGS TO SPOIL OOOH AM I THE GODFATHER?" I set down the guitar on the bed and spun Jak around the room.

"JAK I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! BEST NIGHT EVER!" The band walked in and froze at the scene, well all except Suikotsu, who grinned.

"So, she told you eh?" I nodded and then furrowed my brow.

"Wait...why di-" I was cut off by him putting a hand in front of me.

"She didn't, I told her. She had been throwing up and eating like a pig afterwards, and the only other person I've ever seen do that was my mom when she was pregnant with Jak." I laughed and everyone gave their congratulations after I showed them the ultrasound.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Two months and 5 days later_

I stood at the front of the aisle, my tie was too tight, I was hot, this suit was constricting, and I blamed it all on my irritating nerves. Suddenly the music started and the doors opened at the end, I could only stare as Kagome walked down the aisle on Suikotsu's arm, smiling widely at me. In that moment, all my nerves dissapaited and I could only stare at the beauty coming nearer to me.

When the dude asked for the rings, I turned to Genkotsu as Kagome turned to Jak, we got the rings on each other and when he said man and wife, I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her for all I was worth. Everyone chuckled and the minister said something about having to wait til tonight. We pulled away and she laughed before dragging me out of the chapel into the ballroom where we ate, danced and laughed the night away.

I kicked our door open and carried my bride into the hotel room before kicking the door shut again. I threw her on the bed and took off my tie and shirt, with her watching my movements hungrily. The look in her eyes made me shudder as I kicked off my shoes and socks, saving my pants for later. She stood on the bed and unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her feet and my breath hitched. She was almost four months pregnant and she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever set eyes on. I smirked

"Commando ne? And in a virginal white gown? Tsk Tsk." She laughed huskily and my cock twitched as I watched her kneel on the bed and take my belt in her teeth. She kept eye contact with me as she undid the buckle and unzipped my pants, slowly bringing up her hands and dipping into my boxers as she slid them over my hips.

I groaned as she took me into her hot, wet cavern and began to suck me off. She hit a sensitive spot with her tongue and I bucked into her throat, she swallowed around me and I cried out at the sensation. She moaned around my dick and began to suck harder, faster and I felt myself at the brink of an orgasm, but the minx pulled away and pulled me on top of her.

I tasted my precum in her mouth and smirked as I brought my face down between her legs. She cried out as I lightly nipped her swollen clit before sucking on it. My tongue made its way downwards and I groaned at her already leaking core. I breathed against her as I said sexily.

"You're always so ready for me. Does getting me off, turn you on?" She moaned out a yes and I slowly licked from her snatch to her clit, making her yell out.

"HNNNGH BANKOTSU!" I chuckled against her and to my surprise, she mewled and came all over my face. I licked up her nectar greedily and wiped my face before coming back up and raising my eyebrow.

"You, my love. Have a voice fetish." the only answer I got was another moan and I slid into her in one thrust, making her cry out again. From there it was tangled bodies, cries and moans, heavy breathing and sweat pouring off our bodies as we made love all night long.

Come morning, I groggily woke to the smell of breakfast and followed it to the kitchen, where Kagome was making breakfast...and she was naked. I leaned against the counter as I watched her dance around, singing one of my songs. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Good morning, wife." she giggled and turned around, kissing me and saying in her bubbly morning voice.

"Good morning, husband." I chuckled and nuzzled her.

"This is going to be the best month ever." And there on the counter, I proved it to her again and again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_7 months and 14 days later_

I burst into the hospital with my band on my heels as I rushed into the pediactrics ward. The lady at the counter recognized me and took me right into the delivery room, giving me some scrubs and gloves to change into. I heard a scream right outside the door and I froze.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT BACK IN TIME FOR THIS BABY, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE KIDS AGAIN!" I gulped and looked at the band who backed away slowly and shooed me inside. I swallowed and stepped in to see the most heartbreaking scene I could have imagined. Her face was sheet white, sweat pouring off of her face and she was squeezing her eyes shut in pain as the doctor told her to push.

I rushed to her side and wiped her face, saying quietly

"I'm here, I swear I came as soon as I could." she nodded, unable to form words and the doctor looked up and grinned

"Glad you could join us for the finale. All right, Kagome. One last push and we'll have the baby out. On the count of three. One, two, three!" Suddenly there was a deathgrip on my hand and she yelled like a warrior going into battle, if I wasn't so scared I would have probably laughed. We heard a baby cry and I looked over sharply to the doctor cleaning out the baby's nose, ears and mouth, before handing it to a nurse to get it cleaned up. I looked down to Kagome, who was panting, but smiling triumphantly.

"One more time Kagome, you got another one." I fell over anime style. _'TWO!'_ I scrambled to my feet and held Kagome as she screamed again, we heard another cry and this time she sighed tiredly.

"Thank Kami thats over!" I flexed my hand a couple of times when she let go and wiped her face before rebraiding her hair. She sighed and leaned back on the pillows, closing her eyes. I smiled softly and kissed her forehead before grabbing her some water.

I grinned stupidly as the nurses brought the babies back, swaddled in a pink and blue blanket and set them both in my arms. He had a full head of midnight black hair and my tanned skin. The little girl had her mother's proceline skin raven blue hair sticking out wildly. She opened her clear blue eyes and smiled at me. The boy opened his equally blue eyes and stared at me before grabbing my finger. _'So tiny' _I thought in wonder as I noticed his hand didn't even wrap around my pinky. I looked over to my wife and she smiled tiredly before holding out her arms. I gently layed the babies in her arms and she looked at their faces.

"It took you forever to come out, little ones." I chuckled and she grinned at me.

"We got twins, Ban." I nodded and got closer, embracing them.

"Your amazing, love." she giggled which turned into a yawn and I chuckled before taking the babies from her arms.

"Get some rest ok? I will come see you after I show the guys." I said before I kissed her and she nodded, before falling asleep instantly. I smirked down at our kids and asked them.

"Looks like you two already tired your mommy out. So, you wanna meet your uncles?" he just smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it before taking him out of the room.

We came out and I held them both up grinning from ear to ear.

"TWINS!" The guys crowded around me to check out the newest addition to our band.

"He looks just like you." Ren said matter a factly. Jak squealed and gushed

"Do not! He is soo much cuter than Bankotsu. The little girl looks just like her mommy!" Suikotsu grinned and slapped me on the back as they continued to argue.

"How's it feel bein a dad? Twice even." I grinned stupidly again and responded.

"Unreal, man. Good news though, I'm keepin my jewels." the band laughed and I handed Hikari to Jak.

"They are so tiny, what did you name them?" I nodded towards the room and replied

"We decided on Hiroshi if it was a boy and Hikari if it was a girl, good thing we were prepared" I laughed, the others nodded and the kids got passed around, and by the time they made it back to me, the little guys were asleep. A nurse came and took them from me and the band left, saying they'd be back later. I went into Kagome's room and sighed happily. Kagome was feeding our son and she looked up with bright, but tired, eyes. I grinned back and entered the room, kissing her softly before yawning. _'That was a long trip'_ I thought, the 16 hour drive was finally catching up to me. Eventually, Kagome and Hiro fell asleep and I took the kid and put him in the bassinet next to his sister before climbing into bed with my wife. As my eyes drifted closed, I thought out loud.

"Definitly the best year ever."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_78 years later_

I looked at the headstone in front of me with sorrowful eyes.

**Kagome Higurashi Genkin**

**My Angel**

I looked to Jakotsu with helpless eyes and he burst into tears. Suikotsu wrapped his arms around us and led us back to the limo.

When we got home that night, my son and daughter were waiting in the living room with three big scrap books, laughing. My eyes softened and I walked over to the couch.

"Scoot over brat" Hiro laughed and did as he was told, holding out the scrapbook to me. I opened it up and smiled at the pictures of the band and Kagome hanging out with us on tour. The whole book was full of band photos, itineraries and tickets for every concert. My eyes started to tear and I said, smiling.

"Your mom didn't go to half of these concerts you know. But she bought tickets for every one." Hikari laughed and Hiro just shook his head.

"She did the same for anything that went on in school, see?" Two books were set out one that said Hiro, the other said Hikari. I sighed and spotted a third book. I reached for it and choked back a sob as I read the front.

Best Life Ever

I opened it and there were pictures from both of our births to last week, the day before she died. My hands trembled and I let the tears fall, shocking my childeren.

"I'm a bit tired, you can stay here if you like, take whatever scrapbooks you want." I said as I clutched the book to my chest. They nodded and looked at each other as I went into our room to lay down. I held the book to me as I smiled, tears still streaming down my face.

I closed my eyes and felt myself floating. I opened my eyes to see a much younger Kagome sitting on an empty stage, her legs swinging off the side. She turned to me and smiled brightly before jumping up and racing to me. I caught her in mid air and swung her around, kissing the daylights out of her. She smiled against my lips and untangled herself, grabbed my hand and we started floating again.

"What are we doing? Is this a dream?" She shook her head and said happily

"Nope, we are going home my love." I smiled and carressed her face.

"It truly was the best life ever, wasn't it Kagome?" she nodded and smiled. I embraced her as we made our way to the afterlife, together forever.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**AWWW BIG OL' BLOB OF FLUFF! hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
